Meet The Granny
by inkjacque
Summary: Hitsugaya has to introduce his girlfriend to Granny Hitsugaya for the first time. Unfortunately, Hitsugaya and Karin don't see eye to eye.


Hitsugaya stepped in front of his mirror and straightened his tie. Tonight was the night he was going to introduce Karin to the woman that raised him, his granny. He had taken out his suit that Matsumoto bought for him. It started to dawn on him that most of his clothes were picked out and bought by Matsumoto and most of them were from the human world. Since they wore mostly uniforms in their world, casual clothes were not a necessity. But since their time spent in the world of the living, Matsumoto insisted she and him get some decent clothes other than their uniform. He had to say that she had a good sense of taste. It never crossed him that she knew what clothes he liked. He never once rejected any top or bottom she picked out for him.

He looked at the clock and he only had an hour and a half left to pick Karin and his granny up before going to the living world for dinner. In fact, two days ago, he had an argument with Karin on the whereabouts of the place. She insisted that his granny should have a chance to see the world of the living and it would be a good way to help her get closer to his granny while being in her environment. Hitsugaya insisted they stay in their world because his granny may not like travelling between worlds. He was afraid she might not be up to the difference in spiritual pressure. And then his granny scolded him for arguing with Karin and she lectured him for over an hour on not screwing up his chance at his first relationship.

* * *

Karin stood in front of her mirror in her robe for the past hour deciding between her white tube top dress with a red ribbon around the waist and ruffles at the bottom that ended at her knees, or her blue tube top dress that had floral patters across her chest with a black waist belt. Hitsugaya was going to pick her in half an hour and she had yet to decide which pair of shoes to wear to match the dress she had yet to pick.

"Oh god…" Karin sighed. "I just know I am going to screw up tonight. I can't even pick a dress!" Karin frowned. She had yet to put on make up.

Karin turned around and threw her two dresses on the futon. She closed her eyes and hummed, "Ini, Mini, Miney, Mo, Catch a Spider by its toes, if it bites, let it go, Ini, Mini, Miney, Mo!"

Karin opened her eyes and she was pointing at her white dress. _White dress it is._ Karin wore on her robe and sat at her dressing table. Her dressing table was a new addition to her house from Matsumoto. It was a buy one get one free. Matsumoto needed a change of makeup tables. Her old one did not have enough space for her stuff.

After a good half an hour of applying make up and deciding which pair of heels to wear, Karin opened her cabinet and took out her pure white GUESS handbag. It was a gift from Rukia. Checking herself in front of the mirror one more time, Karin grabbed her lipstick and some makeup for touch up, and dumped them in her handbag.

"Oi, are you done in there?" Came Hitsugaya's cold irritated voice from outside. Karin rolled her eyes and stepped around her futon. She opened the shoji door and found Hitsugaya leaning against the wooden pillar.

"Yes, I'm ready," Karin stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, we got an hour left to pick up Granny and head to the restaurant," Hitsugaya pushed his sleeve up and checked the time.

"Scratch that, we only got fifty-minutes," his eyebrows furrowed.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Why are you being so stiff? We'll be fine," Karin sighed as she closed her shoji door behind her.

"Because if we're late, she is going to complain I was the reason why we are late and she will go on about how I am making a bad impression of myself in front of you," Hitsugaya stepped off the platform and started to head down the path.

_Gee…you're nice…_Karin frowned. _He still miffed over the other day I see…_

"You coming or not?" Hitsugaya turned around and shouted across.

"Coming alright?" Karin yelled back.

_Do it for his granny, do it for her. I will deal with the bastard later._

_

* * *

_As the two walked up the steps in silence, Hitsugaya glanced over Karin. Though he was still irritated by their argument, he had to admit she looked very pretty. She really put in a lot of effort to make a good impression on his granny. Honestly, she had not need to. His granny was already taking her side without having met her yet.

"What?" Karin caught Hitsugaya looking at her.

"Nothing," Hitsugaya answered coolly and turned away.

"Admit it, I look nice tonight," Karin grinned with her head tilted towards the sky.

"Tch, you look like you just stepped into Christmas without having it arrived yet." Hitsugaya answered her with a scoff.

Karin narrowed her eyes at him. "Thanks for the compliment."

Not wanting to walk next to him, Karin walked faster up the steps despite being in her heels. Hitsugaya just shook his head. They would have to do a lot to look like they were on good terms.

"Do I look okay?" Karin dusted her white dress as they stood outside the shoji door.

"Do I have to answer that?" Hitsugaya replied her coldly.

"Forget I asked…jerk," Karin sneered at him as Hitsugaya opened the shoji door. There on the couch was granny sitting comfortably. She looked up and her eyes lit at the girl next to Hitsugaya. She had lovely black hair and a petite body. Her dress complimented her nicely with the red ribbon and the white ruffles at the bottom.

"Oh my, is that my Toushirou's lovely Karin?" Granny stood up with beaming eyes.

_Oy…._ The two thought in unison as Karin stepped in and bowed respectfully. Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes as he looked to the side.

"Good evening, Granny Hitsugaya," Karin kept her head bowed down as Granny stood in front of her.

"Oh my dear, forget the ceremonies," Granny cupped Karin's cheeks and took a good look at her.

"My, I have been waiting for a long time to meet the famous Karin," Granny smiled happily.

"It is an honor to finally meet the woman who raised Hitsugaya," Karin returned a smile as Granny placed her wrinkled hands in Karin's warm and strong hands. Karin's face was healthy and full, not like some girls that were thin and pale. The girl had lovely black hair, a direct opposite of Hitsugaya's and she had such strong muscles despite her petite size. Her eyes were a lovely shade of grey and her skin glowed healthily.

"I hope my Shiro-chan has not been so hard on you," Granny glanced over at Hitsugaya. She could already feel the tension between them.

"Oh no, he's been a gentleman." Karin smiled, though Hitsugaya could sense a form of mockery in there.

"We're going to be late if we want to make it to the restaurant in the living world," Hitsugaya tucked his hands into his pants pocket. Granny looked at Hitsugaya. It looked like they were still on edge with each other.

"Toushirou is right, we should get going Granny Hitsugaya," Karin offered her arm to Granny.

"Oh please, just call me Granny," Granny laughed and held onto Karin's arm.

_Oh smooth Karin, trying to sweet in to my granny. Well woman, she raised me! _Hitsugaya got over to his granny side and took his granny's arm. "Come Granny," Hitsugaya cleared his throat.

"No, let me walk with my daughter-in-law," Granny pushed Hitsugaya away light. Hitsugaya felt heat shot to his face at the mention of Karin being Granny's daughter-in-law. Karin also felt heat rise, not to her face but to her throat. The two lovers looked to the side while Granny looked at them back and forth.

"You two are going to be married soon right?" Granny looked at the two of them. Not wanting to respond to that question, Hitsugaya took hold of his Granny again and pulled her gently away from Karin.

"Come on Granny, we'll be late." He said nervously and started walking with her. Granny looked at him and rolled her eyes. He always acted like he had a stick up his ass. Karin just followed behind closely.

"Don't be such a stick up the ass," Granny smacked Hitsugaya on the arm. Hitsugaya grinded his teeth together as Karin erupted into fits of laughter.

* * *

"There she is, Lady Rendezvous," Karin smiled as she looked at the restaurant. It had a vintage kind of feel and she liked it, particularly for the fact it was the only restaurant in town that had that kind of decoration. Plus it was where her father first took her mother on their first date. It was something to share with Granny Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya looked at the restaurant. He had to admit it looked nice on the outside. He turned to Granny who looked untouched by the change in spiritual pressure. He was surprised she was able to cope so well with the drastic drop in spirit particles. He did not think she would take it so well upon arrival for her age.

The three walked up to the reception and a man in a suit with a funny looking mustache greeted them.

"Hello! Welcome to Lady Rendezvous! Do you have an reservation?" He asked with a thick French accent.

"Yes we have, it's under the name of Hitsugaya Toushirou," Hitsugaya stepped to the counter. The man looked at Hitsugaya and smiled at him in a creepy sort of way.

"Nice name," he winked before licking his thumb and turning the page on the reservation book. Hitsugaya felt a shiver down his spine. Why did that man just acted like some sort of…girl?

"Ah there we go, Hitsugaya Toushirou," the man clapped his hands. Hitsugaya looked at him with a quizzical look. _What is up with this guy? _

"Right this way, sir," the man stepped out of the reception.

"Karin, Granny," Hitsugaya signaled to come over. The man looked over at Karin and his smile dropped slightly.

"Is she your wife?" He asked. Hitsugaya shook his head, "My granny would be thrilled to hear that but no, she's my girlfriend." Hitsugaya replied back with 'joy' in his voice.

"Fiancé!" Granny chirped. Hitsugaya rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat. Karin looked away. His granny was quite enthusiastic about their relationship.

"Right this way, follow me," The man walked forward with his head up high. Karin pulled the seat out for Granny and helped her settle down. The man proceeded to pull Karin's seat out and waited till Karin sat down and pushed her seat back in. Hitsugaya attempted to reach for his chair but the man batted his hand away.

"Allow me," the man pulled the chair out. Hitsugaya took his seat and the man lifted the napkin off the table and spread it out across Hitsugaya's lap. He proceeded to do the same thing to Granny Hitsugaya and to Karin.

"Our specialty of the day is Lobster Lo Crème De Ship," the man pronounced it with his deep French and wiggled his nose. Hitsugaya lifted up the menu from the table and opened it. He had never really seen a living world menu before, let alone tried to understand whatever was on the menu. Granny picked up the menu and flipped through it. All the strange words were so foreign to her but at the same time, she found it amusing to see what the living world was like. Karin flipped through the pages and lowered her menu.

"I'll have a waiter come to you in a short while," the man bowed and left

"Granny, what do you like to eat?" Karin asked sweetly. Granny squinted her eyes at the menu.

"Whatever you decide sweetheart," Granny smiled. She had absolutely no idea what to order and whatever she liked, she was very sure that none of them were on the menu.

"What granny likes is not on the menu," Hitsugaya read through all the sub text of the ingredients of each dish. Karin felt her smile drop.

"Ow!" Hitsugaya growled as his knee received a hard kick. He glared Karin who looked slightly depressed.

"Why'd you kick me?" He glared at Karin. Karin lifted her gaze to him and frowned.

"She didn't." Granny answered before returning her eyes to the menu.

As dinner progressed, Hitsugaya ordered a lobster while Karin ordered lamb chops. Granny had some mash potatoes since she could not bite down on hard food so much. That made Karin uneasy the whole night whilst Hitsugaya sent her I-told-you-so glares. In response, Karin returned frowns at him. Watching poor Karin getting so much pressure from her grandson, Granny sighed. Sure she may not be able to eat much of the food on the menu because practically she had no idea what half of them were but nonetheless the mash potatoes were great. Living world food was just as good or even better than their world.

Hitsugaya lifted his wine glass to his lips and was about to sip it when Granny spoke up.

"You know Karin dear, back in the days, before Shiro-chan here entered the academy to become a soul reaper, he used to be the neighborhood's undefeated champion in spinning tops!" Granny chimed in.

Hitsugaya coughed and spewed out his wine back into his glass. Karin choked on her mash potatoes and grabbed her serviette to wipe the potato that made its way to the side of her lips. Hitsugaya coughed and patted his chest. He could not believe his granny just said that out loud especially to Karin. He looked over at Karin who was already covering her mouth, her eyes glittering with laughter.

"He was?" Karin tried to refrain herself from bursting out with laughter.

"Yes he was. Anyone who challenged him, he made sure he defeated them. He was such an eager fellow." Granny answered with a big grin.

Hitsugaya's face turned beet red.

"And whenever he won, he would treat himself to twelve watermelons," Granny laughed.

"I see he's a big fan of watermelons, I never knew that till now," Karin smirked. Hitsugaya turned away from the two of them. He sipped his wine again after regaining his composure.

"It was a long time ago," he said calmly. Karin leaned forward, finding this little discovery very interesting.

"Care to compete with me? I'm pretty good at spinning tops myself," Karin grinned.

"You are?" Granny asked wide-eyed.

"I normally don't speak much of it but in school, I would beat all the boys at the game and I was mainly the only girl who played and was good at it. I bet I can beat Toushirou any day," Karin challenged.

Hitsugaya lifted his head up higher at Karin's statement. "I would hardly call that good considering the fact all the boys at your school were just at…your level or lower. Obviously you haven't seen good yet," he retorted and sipped his wine.

"You're just scared you won't be able to face me when I beat you," Karin laughed. Hitsugaya frowned at her but immediately lifted the frown off when he met his Granny's glare.

"I'm sure Karin-chan is just as good as you," Granny raised her hand and patted Karin's head. Hitsugaya could tell Karin was enjoying having Granny on her side tonight. Of that moment, he felt jealous, like someone cared more for someone else than him. How could his granny betray him like that? How dare Karin take his spot at his Granny's side?

"Oh and Karin-chan, take a look at this," Granny reached into her sleeve pocket and pulled out a small photo of Hitsugaya. Karin took the photo and studied it. There he was, small Hitsugaya which his young hairstyle and smiley face.

"Aww, isn't he adorable?" Karin emphasized on the 'adorable'.

"He really was," Granny smiled proudly. Hitsugaya pinched the bridge of his nose. _Damn it! _

"Little Shiro-chan, the undefeated champion at spinning tops," Karin laughed and turned the picture around to let Hitsugaya see his younger self. Hitsugaya felt his face go red with embarrassment. Never had he wanted a picture of himself when he was younger to be made fun of. However being himself, he never left go of his cool. He simply picked up his wine glass and swirled it. As Karin continued to provoke him by saying how cute and innocent he was, he sipped his wine, trying his best to ignore his girlfriend.

"So Shiro-chan, when do I expect grand-babies from you two?" Granny chimed.

Karin stopped goading and Hitsugaya once again choked on his wine. The two went beet red at the thought of having children. It was amazing how his granny was doing all this and not knowing how awkward it really was for the two of them.

"Granny…well…Karin and I…we…." Hitsugaya started. For the first time, he was at loss for words. He looked over at Karin who was also stunned.

"Can I have them next year?" Granny smiled hopefully.

"I really want to spoil them and tell them stories about their mummy and daddy," Granny clapped her hands together. Karin swallowed deeply. She was just the girlfriend, now the old lady was talking about she having Hitsugaya's children. How was she able to do that at one go?

_Mummy and daddy? _Hitsugaya thought. He had never thought of himself as a dad just yet and Karin being the mother of his future children. It was not that he did not love her but the fact it was too quick to imagine.

"Granny, we….we would take awhile to you know…be together…if you know what I mean," Hitsugaya tried to explain to her. They had only gotten together for a short period. Marriage and children were not in question and would not be in a long time.

Granny blinked at Hitsugaya and then turned to Karin whose cheeks looked like it had been loaded with blusher.

"Don't tell me you guys haven't tried anything?" Granny said with the most innocent voice.

"Tried what?" Hitsugaya looked at her quizzically.

"You know…doing things at night," Granny bobbed her head back and forth. Hitsugaya looked at her confused. Karin felt like slapping herself. The old woman was talking about sleeping together in a metaphorical way and Hitsugaya had no idea what she was getting at. Karin grabbed hold of Hitsugaya's collar and yanked him toward her. After whispering the explanation into his ear, Hitsugaya looked at Karin bewildered.

"Of course you dumb dumb, what else would it be?" Karin gave Hitsugaya the look that made him feel like she thought he was dumb.

"Is something wrong?" Granny asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Just Toushirou needed me to explain about birds and bees," Karin smiled weakly. Hitsugaya shot Karin a glare.

"Deserts," the waiter came up behind Karin with a tray of ice cream. Just as he was about to lay the dishes in front of Karin, Hitsugaya sticks out his foot and the waiter trips. The tray topples and the ice cream dishes falls onto Karin's dress. Karin gasped as the tray crashed to the floor along with the metal bowls. Granny stared at her in surprise as the waiter recovered himself from the floor. Everyone at the restaurant grew quiet and turned toward the table where Karin sat. She stayed very still as the coldness of the chocolate ice cream seeped beneath her dress. Her hands remained in mid air, frozen and still.

"Ohh…" Karin stuttered. Hitsugaya merely looked at her and a twinkle in his eye caught Karin's attention.

_He did that on purpose!! _Karin fumed as her cheeks started to flush with anger. Just as she was contemplating on reaching over to strangle him, Granny started to laugh. Hitsugaya turned to his granny and was shocked to realize see her laughing so happily.

"Oh, my…that was hilarious! Karin-chan my dear, forgive me, an old woman like me needs a few laughs," Granny pressed her wrinkled hand to her chest.

Karin forced a few laughs before throwing a death glare at Hitsugaya, who simply turned away.

"I am so sorry miss…I…I will personally pay for the dress," the waiter clasped his hands together.

"It's not your fault," Karin smiled nervously.

"It really isn't," Karin looked at Hitsugaya with daggers in her eyes.

"What does it take for an old lady to get her son to bear children with my future daughter in law," Granny breathed out loudly. Karin turned super red in the face at the pure embarrassment Granny had put her under. Everyone was still looking at them.

Hitsugaya simply bowed his head into his hand. _I can't believe this is happening…._

_

* * *

_**This is a request by Paresseux. **

**This story is a two-shot and I feel so bad because I took a long time with this one. **

**I hope she likes it and I hope you guys like it too! ^ ^ Let me know what you guys think of it. **

**ps. I think the Granny rocks. :P **

**PLUSSSS In the next episode of the Zanpaktou Filler....... **

**WE GET TO SEE HITSUGAYA BEFORE HE BECAME A SHINIGAMI!! **

**WE GET TO SEE HIS GRANNY!**

**WE GET TO SEE MATSUMOTO WITH REALLY, REALLY SHORT HAIR!**

**I have officially....lost it. *Goofy face*  
**


End file.
